Rewind
by SyifaCute
Summary: Yukino pergi ke sekolah lamanya. Disana, dia bernostalgia dan akhirnya tertuju pada suatu kenangan. Kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Sting x Yukino. Oneshot! Cover isn't mine!


Rewind  
>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima<br>Rated: T  
>Don't Like, Don't Read!<p>

.

Yukino menapakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah Fiore Academy. Rambut pendeknya menari-nari diterpa angin. Wajahnya yang lembut tersenyum melihat sekolah lamanya itu. Pakaiannya yang seperti pegawai kantoran itu, menandakan bahwa gadis ini sudah bekerja. Ya, Yukino Aguria, berumur 22 tahun telah sukses menjadi manajer humas di perusahaan farmasi terkenal. Kepintarannya, kelakuannya yang baik, dan juga rupanya yang cantik makin melengkapi kesuksesannya. Yukino hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya. Yukino sama sekali tidak sombong ketika diberi pujian. Justru itu membuat dirinya termotivasi untuk berusah berjuang lebih baik lagi.

Yukino kembali menatap sekolah lamanya. Ah, sudah berapa tahun dia tidak kesini? Sekolah ini sama sekali tidak berubah seperti dulu. Cat-nya masih berwarna putih. Beberapa bagian sudah terkelupas sana-sini. Pohon besar di dekat gerbang sekolah masih setia berdiri kokoh walaupun sudah dimakan waktu. Per karangan sekolahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tanaman Dahlia yang berada di sekitar gerbang sekolah masih ada. Yukino terpukau melihat semua itu. Sungguh, sekolah ini masih sama seperti dulu. Dan juga masih cantik.

Langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lantai koridor sekolah. Ya, Yukino sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang dulu. Kelas XII-C. Kelas yang dipenuhi dengan teman-temannya yang setiap hari berisik. Semua itu tak bisa Yukino lupakan. Yukino masih ingat, siapa saja penghuni kelas itu dulu. Bagus, Yukino tipe setia.

Yukino melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas XII-C. Meja-mejanya masih sama seperti dulu. Letak barang-barangnya juga. Dan, oh! Tempat duduk Yukino masih ada. Yukino ingat betul, di mejanya ada coretan garis melintang yang dicoret memakai spidol permanen. Letaknya di ujung kanan jendela paling depan. Ya ampun, letak tempat duduk Yukino juga disitu. Yukino hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Tak pernah Yukino tahu bahwa kelasnya pun ikut-ikut sama seperti dulu.

Yukino duduk di bangkunya. Matanya terpejam. Dia berusaha untuk memutar kembali masa lalunya ketika di sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya di kelas XII-C.

Ada Natsu, si berandalan cerewet tapi baik hati. Gray, frenemy Natsu yang selalu lupa memakai baju. Juvia, fans Gray selamanya. Ada Lucy yang suka membaca buku, Levy yang sama seperti Lucy, Lisanna yang mirip dengannya, Wendy si imut, Erza si ketua kelas yang cantik tapi galak, Jellal yang satu-satunya bisa menghadapi Erza, Rufus si jenius, Rogue si penyabar, dan ah, satu lagi, Sting si playboy.

Yukino membuka kembali matanya ketika mengingat Sting. Sting Eucliffe, nama laki-laki itu. Laki-laki playboy yang sangat mengagumi Natsu. Yukino masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sting ketika tersenyum, tertawa, ataupun ketika merayu wanita. Ada rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya ketika mengingat Sting. Memang, sebetulnya tidak ada hubungan khusus antara Yukino dan Sting. Hanya sekedar teman sekelas saja. Tapi, Yukino masih mengingat ketika pembicaraannya dengan Sting ketika musim semi di kelas ini. Pembicaraan yang tidak pernah dilupakannya.

Flashback:

Sret! Sret!  
>Yukino menulis catatan Sejarahnya dengan rapi. Suasana di kelas agak berisik, tapi itu tidak membuat konsentrasi Yukino terganggu. Jari lentik nya masih setia menggenggam pulen yang ditorehkannya di atas buku tulis yang di setiap lembarannya berwarna putih bersih. Matanya menatap dengan fokus ke arah buku tulisnya. Gadis ini sedang serius rupanya.<p>

Grek!

Suara kursi yang beradu di lantai tidak membuat Yukino mengalihkan pandangannya. Yukino sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa di depannya sudah ada laki-laki berambut blonde tampan yang terkenal dengan sifat playboy-nya. Dan Yukino juga tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu terus menatap Yukino.

"Yukino..." Panggilnya. Yukino menatap ke arah asal suara. Rupanya itu Sting. Yukino menatapnya datar. "Ya, ada apa?" Sting hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap serius Yukino. Yukino menatap Sting bingung. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Seingatnya tidak. Atau Sting yang memang sudah gila?

"Kau ini, jangan bersikap seperti itu dong! Lucu tahu! Dan lagian, rajin banget, ya, bikin catatan!" Sindir Sting. Yukino tersenyum. "Supaya tidak perlu repot-repot baca satu buku tebal. Lebih enak baca yang sudah di ringkas, kan? Apalagi ditulis sendiri, lebih cepat ingat." Ujar Yukino. Sting menatap Yukino, lalu menatap buku tulis Yukino yang penuh dengan tulisan. "Rapi." Komentar Sting. "Makasih." Balas Yukino. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau ini, betul-betul aneh ya..." Sting membuka suara. Yukino kembali menatap Sting dengan pandangan bingung. Apanya lagi yang aneh? "Kau itu sebenarnya cantik, tapi tidak banyak bicara. Pintar lagi. Hei, tahu nggak, ada beberapa anak di kelas ini yang suka denganmu, loh!" Sahut Sting. Yukino menaikkan alisnya. Sting yang melihatnya, tersenyum jahil.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau tertarik juga..." Mendengar penuturan Sting, Yukino terbelalak. "Bukan kok!" Yukino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya demi menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Yukino juga perempuan, yang pasti juga tersipu ketika mendengar ada orang yang suka padanya. "Hem, akan kuberi tahu," Ujar Sting santai. "Yaitu Rufus dan Rogue." Lanjut Sting.

Yukino terdiam. Rufus dan Rogue menyukainya? Yukino sangat senang akan hal itu. Bahkan, Yukino menghargai perasaan mereka. Mereka mempunyai perempuan yang mereka cintai, yaitu Yukino sendiri. Sedangkan Yukino, apakah sedang menyukai orang lain.

Suka? Kata-kata itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Yukino. Jatuh cinta saja tidak pernah. Selama ini, Yukino terlalu sibuk untuk tidak memikirkan tentang cinta. Lagipula, Yukino juga malas memikirkannya. Itu hanya menambah beban pikirannya.

Yukino tidak lagi memedulikan Sting lagi. Yukino masih sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang cinta. Sedangkan Sting, memandangi Yukino terus menerus. Ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi Sting. Yukino melirik Sting. Tiba-tiba, ada perasaan ganjal di dalam hati Yukino. Tumben sekali Sting mengajaknya bicara. Bukankah mereka jarang berbicara satu sama lain? Bahkan setahu Yukino, Sting sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Lalu, kenapa Sting malah berbicara tentang orang-orang yang menyukai Yukino? Apa Sting memiliki maksud tertentu?

Sting menatap Yukino dengan intens. Secara perlahan, Sting membelai pipi kanan Yukino. Yukino mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ada apa gerangan Sting membelai pipi Yukino dengan halusnya? Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Yukino membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kepada Sting. Tapi...

"Hmmfft!"

Bibir Yukino merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Yukino kaget, menyadari bahwa Sting menciumnya. Bibir Sting masih menempel di bibir Yukino. Sting memiringkan kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih dalam lagi. Yukino sama sekali tidak memberontak. Bukan keinginannya, tapi tubuhnya. Tubuh Yukino serasa sulit digerakkan. Aneh. Baru pertama kalinya tubuh Yukino seperti itu. Dan, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya hangat? Apa ini artinya Yukino menyukai Sting? Tapi selama ini Yukino tidak dekat dengan Sting. Jadi ini apa?

Sting melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yukino. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sting meninggalkan Yukino yang masih berusaha mencerna kejadian barusan. Kejadian ciuman pertama Yukino yang direnggut oleh Sting. Dan, Yukino bersumpah. Bahwa pertama kalinya, dia melihat wajah Sting bersemu merah setelah berciuman dengan Yukino. Padahal biasanya tidak begitu.

Setelah Sting meninggalkan Yukino, Yukino merasakan rasa hangat yang masih ada di dalam dadanya, disusul dengan suara debaran jantung yang tak karuan.

Aneh.

End of Flashback.

.

Yukino menyentuh bibirnya. Kejadian itu memang sudah lama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa dicium oleh Sting, masih berbekas. Yukino sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas, ketika mengingat kejadian itu Yukino kembali merasakannya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar tubuhnya dan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mampu membuat Yukino menoleh ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu, tampak seorang laki-laki tampan berambut blonde menatap Yukino dengan tatapan kaget. Demikian juga dengan Yukino. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tapi setelah itu, Sting mulai membuka suara.

"Lama tak jumpa, Yukino..." Yukino membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ah, lagi-lagi wajah Sting memerah. Itu adalah hal yang selalu membuat Yukino penasaran. "Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sting. "Yah, hanya sedang bernostalgia saja.." Jawab Yukino. Mata Yukino menatap dalam-dalam papan tulis putih yang bersih itu. Sting menghela nafas. "Kau masih ingat?" Tanya Sting lagi.

Yukino menatap Sting bingung. "Tentang... Kita berciuman itu." Lanjut Sting.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi! Perasaan itu datang lagi. Yukino hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Yukino sama sekali tidak marah ketika dicium oleh Sting. Malahan, Yukino merasa nyaman. Tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Sting menekankan nada bicaranya. "A, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah, bukan, menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Lanjut Sting. Yukino melongo. Sting menyatakan perasaan padanya? Bukan! Lebih tepatnya...melamar?! Yukino tidak tahu mau jawab apa. Tapi, debaran jantungnya makin lama makin keras. Yukino dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Yukino kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku..." Yukino membuka suara. "Aku tidak tahu mau jawab apa. Tapi yang jelas, entah kenapa, sejak kita berciuman, aku merasa jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan. Tapi, aku rasa, itu cinta." Manik mata Sting melebar. Tidak menyangka akan perkataan gadis pujaannya tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Jadi, kau menerima lamaranku atau tidak?" Tanya Sting lagi. Yukino kembali terdiam. Debaran di jantungnya ini, sungguhlah tidak wajar. Kalau begitu, dia menyukai Sting? Benar, Yukino menyadarinya. Sejak dulu, dia menyukai Sting. Yang paling diingatnya saat bersama-sama dengan Sting. Berarti sejak dulu, perasaan Yukino terpendam.

Yukino sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi Yukino yakin, dia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya. Ya, Yukino sangatlah yakin.

"Aku terima!" Jawab Yukino mantap. Sting membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa Yukino akan menerima lamarannya. Padahal, Sting sudah menyiapkan diri jika dia ditolak. Tapi nyatanya, dia diterima. Sting menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Jadi, kita menikah, ya?" Ujar Sting sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yukino. Wajah Yukino dan Sting saling berhadapan. Yukino dapat merasakan deru nafas Sting. Ini seperti dulu. Tapi, Yukino menikmatinya. Menurut Yukino, itu adalah kenangan yang indah.

Dan, kembali lagi seperti dulu. Di musim semi, mereka kembali berciuman.

.

The End

.

Halooo semuanya! Syifa balik lg nih! Ada yg kangen? *nggaaak*  
>Oke, Syifa nggak apa-apa kok.. * pundung di pojokan*. Nah, ini pertama kalinya Syifa bikin cerita Sting x Yukino. Menurut Syifa, tuh pasangan cocok bangeeettt! Sting yang kayak playboy dan Yukino yang kayak orang pintar. Aduhhh, keren banget. Maaf ya kalau misalnya alur nya kecepatan, banyak typo, dan de el el. Harap maklum! #piece!<p>

So,  
>Mind to Review?<p> 


End file.
